My Abusive Ex: 1
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Another CHAPTER THE LAST ONE THAT IS! THERE IS A SEQUEL! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

This is my newest story so enjoy! Oh and I changed my PenName to DemonInYourEyes. Just to be clear for those of you who don't know me. I am a girl

Disclaimer: I _**don't **_own anything

_**INTRO**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

Where am I?  
When am I gonna wake up?  
But most importantly...  
WHO AM I?!

I'm in a dark place. I don't know where I am. I've walked in the darkness for hours. There's a faint light up ahead. I run towards it not wanting to be in the dark anymore. I wake up. The room is white. There is a door and I see 3 girls in white outfits talking. "W.. Where a.. a..am I?" I asked unsure of who they were and where I was. "GOOD! She's awake! Call the doctor and the Girls parents!" One of the girls screamed to the rest. "What do you remember sweetie?" The girl asked. "I... I don't remember a thing." I said. The girl eyes widened for a second. She said something that sounded a bit like amoeba. A girl and a boy rushed through the doors. "GWEN!" The boy screamed. He seemed like 14. "Who's Gwen?" I asked. The boy and girl looked at each other then at the girl in white with confused looks on their face. "What's wrong with her nurse?" The one who came with the boy asked. "Um... It... seems she has amnesia. What happened to her in the first place?" The nurse asked shaking her head. "HER STUPID BOYFRIEND! He was all caring and stuff. Then he got all clingy and abusive! I saw him slam her into trees! Mostly on the head! NINE TIMES!" The boy yelled.. I put my hand to my head. I winced. My head was hurt badly. "Will she ever recover?" The girl that's apparently my 'mom' asked. The nurse shook her head. "We don't know. 3 weeks tops maybe." The nurse said.

* * *

2 weeks later...

I unpacked my stuff. I only remember things until I was 5 years old. We had moved away. We are now in Canada. I had received a brochure about an 8 week summer camp and decided to go. It might help me take my mind off of things. I ran down the stairs of our mansion. Yes. Mansion. We had won the lottery not too long ago. "Hey mom! Can I go to summer camp?" I asked. "Why?" My mom asked. "I want to take my mind off of things and just relax. Here's the brochure." I said and handed it to her.

The brochure said...

Relax for 8 weeks at one of the nicest places on earth! There's a beach to swim at and get a nice tan. There will be 'amusing activities' to do every now and then. There will be the best food you ever tasted! All you have to do is sign a contract saying you actually signed up for this! Please do not SUE!  
The rest of the brochure had pictures and all that. One had a sauna and hot tub. Nice brand new cabins. A nice clean beach and a nice dining hall.

"Shure sweetie" My mom said. "Just make shure you take care of that... crack stapled thing on your head."  
I nodded. Yeah there was a crack in my head.

* * *

2 days later...

I woke up 3:00 in the morning since that's the time Chris told me to get up at. I brushed my teeth. Took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a light purple tank top and black booty shorts and black converse shoes. I had silver skull earrings on. I straightened my hair and ran down the stairs with my bags when I heard a honk. I grabbed an apple hugged my brother and mom and ran out the door and into the car. It was an 'intern' driving. I think his name was... Ryan. Yeah Ryan. "Hey Ryan." I said. "Hey. How's your head?" Ryan asked. "Fine." I said. He nodded. Yeah. He knew about the head thing. Though I didn't tell him who did it. I didn't even know how this Trent guy looks like. My mom said she burned all his pictures when she found out.

We arrived somewhere. There was a boat. Ryan told me to get on and that he was going to get the other 'campers'.

When I arrived. I heard. "And Here's our 3rd Contestant with a bad head injury... GWEN!" Chris announced for some reason. "Contestant?" I said. "Yes contestant you are on our newest show! TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said. "Ugh! I just needed to relax to get my memory back!" I yelled at Chris's face. "Who cares! Think about the ratings!" Chris said. I stomped off to the other two who got here before me. "I'm Bridgette and this is Dj." A blonde girl with a pony tail said. I smiled. "So.. you lost your memory?" Dj asked petting a bunny in his hands.

(BTW: I don't know the order that they came in so just roll with it.)

"Yeah. Stupid possessive boyfriend." I said. 5 more contestants came. There was a home schooled kid. BFFL's. A punk who, to me, is H-O-T. And a Bitch. When the punk got off the boat he brought his duffel bag next to me and winked. I blushed and turned to see who the ninth loser wha..

CONFESSIONALS

Gwen: Oh

Sadie: My

Katie: GOD! HE's SOO HOT!

END

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as my memories came flooding back to me. Everyone stared at me. Even... T.. Trent. He smirked evilly. "Nice to see you again... Gwen." Trent said. "Get him out of here Chris! Were OVER TRENT!" I yelled exploding with anger at what I used to call my 'boyfriend'. "What's wrong with Trent?" Chris asked. "HE'S THE ONE WHO CRACKED THE TOP OF MY HEAD OPEN! HE'S MY ABUSIVE EX!" I screamed. "Oh. Too bad. So sad. More Drama for me to see." Chris said smiling. "Ugh! SADISTIC JERK!" I said. I then kicked Trent in his unmentionables and stomped back to where my bags were.

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan: Abusive ex? Crack in the head?

Dj: Why would someone do such a thing? My momma hates abusive people.

Bridgette: Poor Gwen.

END

* * *

Review! I will update when I am not sick anymore. Yes I am sick. Please REVIEW it will help... a little

- DemonInYourEyes O_O


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

Disclaimer: Nothing

So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews!

_**THE CHALLENGE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Trent's POV

My kiwi's! How could she do that to me! I love her! She doesn't know it yet but she will soon. She will be mine! Mine! MINE! Mwhahaha! I will win her heart. She'll fall head over heels for me! Hahaha! "Hey Trent! What are you laughing about?" The big oaf thing asked me. "Uh n...nothing! It's none of your business! Now shoo! I think Chef made brownies!" I said. "BROWNIES! I'm COMING!" Owen yelled and ran of to the mess hall. Idiot. There are no brownies!

* * *

No one's POV

Gwen avoided Trent as much as she can afraid that he would come after her. Chris put the cast in teams. The teams were The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass.

(BTW: If I spell anything wrong just roll with it. What? I'm sick. So on with it.)

The Screaming Gophers

Gwen

Bridgette

Heather

Courtney

Duncan

Geoff

LeShawna

Trent

Eva

Ezekiel

Noah

The Killer Bass

Lindsay

Beth

Izzy

Owen

DJ

Tyler

Katie

Sadie

Harold

Justin

Cody

(BTW2: I made up the teams.)

"First Challenge is to jump off the cliff! Get to the to of the mountain/hill thing... NOW!" Chris yelled. The campers ran to the top of the hill/mountain thing.

The top of the mountain/hill. "First pick your team captains." Chris said. The teams discussed for a minute and chose their captains. "We pick Gwen." Bridgette said. "I still don't know why you picked gothy over me. I mean I WAS A CIT!" Courtney complained. "Too late! Bass?" Chris said. "We picked DJ." Tyler said who tripped on a rock and rolled down the mountain/hill. "AHHHH!" "Oh my god! Tyrone! I'm coming!" Lindsay yelled and ran down the hill after him. "Okay... Anyways... Gophers go first!" Chris yelled. The gophers had no problem jumping off the cliff. Except for one. "Uh Chris. I have a condition." Courtney said. "What condition?" Chris asked with an eyebrow raised. "Uh... a condition that stops me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney said nervously. "Then you have to wear this chicken hat all day then." Chris said. Courtney sighed and took the hat. The Bass didn't have a problem either. Except DJ and he ended up doing the same as Courtney.

"Tie Breaker time! You guys, Courtney and DJ, are going to... FACE... YOUR... FEAR!" Chris yelled happily. Their jaw dropped. "But... but... I don't want to let bunny hop away. I love bunny." DJ said with a frown. "I HATE GREEN JELLO! I AM SO NOT GONNA DO THAT! I REFUSE!" Courtney yelled. "How long do I have to let bunny go?" DJ asked. "Only ten seconds." Chris said. "O-okay. Bunny come back stay there for ten seconds. Don't go anywhere!" DJ said. The bunny nodded and stayed there for ten secs then hopped into DJ's hands. "The Bass win!" Chris announced. The Bass cheered.

CONFESSIONAL

Cody: Gwen is pretty. Oh uh. Courtney should've just did whatever she was supposed to do with the jello. I mean IT'S JELLO! Mmm Jello.

END

Gwen's POV

So we started an alliance. Me, Bridgette, LeShawna, Eva, Noah ( I know right ) , Duncan and Geoff.

"So who do you guys think we should vote off?" Bridgette asked. "I think we should vote of the CIT who's afraid of green jello." Eva said. We all nodded except for Duncan. "What? No. She want's me. Plus she's hot." Duncan said smirking. "Hey guys what are you doing behind the cabins eh?" Ezekiel said walking up to us. "Oh were just picking who to vote off man." Geoff said. "Well ok. Hey guys can I ask you something eh." Ezekiel asked. "Go already or I'll beat you up!" Eva yelled cracking her knuckles. "You can't beat me up. Boys are waaay stronger than girls eh."Ezekiel said. All of us frowned and glared at him. "What? It's true eh. I'm just stating the facts eh." Ezekiel said. "You gonna get it skinny white boy!" LeShawna said ready to tackle him but was held back. "I know who were voting off." Bridgette said. "Uh oh." Ezekiel said and ran away.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: I have a feeling that not one person will vote for me. I mean come on. They need me. If I'm not here they'll be nothing.

Heather: Hey! Have you ever heard of faith?!

Courtney: Whatever. Loser

Heather: I'm not the loser! You're the one with the chicken hat!

Courtney: GO AWAY! Now where was I. Oh yeah the team is noth...

Cut off

END

* * *

Still G's POV

When everyone left I was the last to leave from behind the cabin. When I turned around I saw familiar greenish eyes in the forest staring at me. I ran back to the front of the cabin to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

Trent's POV

So an alliance huh. Well well well Gwenny are you plotting to vote me off? Well you can't I found something that will help me from being eliminated. Hahaha! "Hey Trent. What are you laughing about again?" Owen asked arms full of brownies. "Dammit OWEN! GO AWAY!" I yelled. "Ahh!" Owen screamed and headed to where the elimination ceremony.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony...

"All right Gophers! This is your first elimination ceremony! Your votes are in! So here... Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, LeShawna, Noah, Trent, Eva and Heather. The final two. Courtney and Ezekiel." Chris said. "WHAT! YOU GUYS VOTED FOR ME! UGH!" Courtney screeched. "SHUT UP!" Chris said. "So there were 5 votes Ezekiel for being sexist. 6 votes Courtney. "AHHH! WHAT! WHO VOTED ME OFF! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Courtney screeched. "Noah, Trent, Heather, Ezekiel and Geoff." Chris said quickly. "UGH! You guys are going... DOWN! HA! I'll be back. I swear I'll be..." Courtney said but was cut off by a kiss from Duncan. She was frozen while Duncan was smiling. Chef carried her to the boat and dropped her.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL

Duncan: She kissed back!

Static

Eva: He's going down!

Static

Noah: Woo hoo. Ms. CIT is gone. ( Rolls eyes )

Static

* * *

The Gophers Cabin - Girls

"So skinny spoiled little rich girl is gone now huh?" LeShawna said. "You didn't get to know her yet. She might not be that bad." Bridgette said. "Eh I don't care. She's bossy. We all know that. Plus she's scared of green jello." LeShawna said.

Gwen's POV

They started talking about little miss CIT. They weren't paying attention to others so I decided to write in my Diary.

Dear Diary,

So jumping off the cliff was pretty okay. Courtney lost us the challenge to a cliff and green jello. Some of us got together and made and alliance and we were gonna vote for miss Cit but Ezekiel had to be sexist. After our talk I saw greenish eyes in the forest. I recognized them immediately and ran. Trent scares me a little. I remember why he cracked my head. I tried to break up with him because he kept hitting me. He said "Babe you should know I love you. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I'M EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED IN ONE! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! SAY IT NINE TIMES." Trent said. When I looked into his eyes there was a little glint in his eyes showing me that there was still hope to get the real Trent back. "I... I don't Trent. I used to but you got clingy and abusive!" I yelled. That was when he cracked my head he slammed me head first into nine trees. He didn't used to be this way. It all started when he saw guys flirt with me. Mostly punks. And guys like Cody. My brother called an ambulance. He saw the whole thing. I'm glad to have a brother like him. Anyways when Duncan kissed Courtney I felt a _little pain _shoot through me. Is it possible that I could l... No! Well this is it. I'm gonna go for a walk.

~ Gwen ~

* * *

I closed my diary and put a lock on it. I put it in my pillow case and went for a walk in the forest.

* * *

The Gopher Cabin - Boys

"Dude sorry for voting off your girl." Geoff said to Duncan apologetically. "It's fine man. I'm just gonna go for a walk to clear my head." Duncan said and went out the door. "He'll be fine." Noah said before Geoff could say anything. "It's a good thing I wasn't voted off eh?" Ezekiel said. No one answered. "Hahaha!" Trent laughed. "What man?" Ezekiel said. "Gwen will be mine! Hahaha!" Trent said. "Dude. You cracked her head. And abused her. She'll never take you back." Geoff said. "SHUT UP! Hahaha!" Trent said. "You're creepy eh." Ezekiel said.

* * *

The Bass Cabin - Girls

"My head hurts." Lindsay said. "That's because you rolled down the cliff just like Tyler." Katie said. "Guys Guys look at me!" Izzy said cartwheeling around the room. "Be careful Izzy." Sadie said.

* * *

The Bass Cabin - Boys

"Lindsay's so nice." Tyler said. "Yeah man she ran after you when you rolled down the cliff." DJ said petting the bunny.

* * *

The forest...

Gwen was walking along a dirt path when she heard "FUCK!" She walked over to where the noise was coming from. She saw a dark figure. She stepped on a twig and it made a crack noise. The figure turned around to face her. He/she was holding a pocket knife. "Duncan?" Gwen said not shure who the figure was. "Yeah pasty." The figure said. "What are you doing with a pocket knife?" Gwen asked with an eyebrow raised. "Just carving something." He replied. "Carving what?" Gwen asked curiously. "Um. n ... nothing!" Duncan stuttered. "It's Miss CIT isn't it?" Gwen said smiling. Duncan blushed then sighed. "Yeah." He said. After that Gwen laughed. When Gwen stopped laughing they started talking and found that they had so many things in common. They laughed at their funniest moments, wrestled a bit then... "Hey Guys! What are you doing?"

* * *

VOTES

Gwen - Ezekiel

LeShawna - Ezekiel

Bridgette - Ezekiel

Noah - Courtney

Eva - Ezekiel

Duncan - Ezekiel

Ezekiel - Courtney

Geoff - Courtney

Heather - Courtney

Trent - Courtney.

Ezekiel - Courtney

REVIEW! Please I'm still sick but I gathered up the energy to update! ^-^ Pretty please?

- DemonInYourEyes O_O

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	3. Chapter 3 R-R-Raped!

Still sick! But feeling kinda better... kinda.

Sorry to the Courtney fans! But lets just say she has a role in this story later on in other chapters.

_**R-R-Raped!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

No one's POV

It was Owen. "Uh Oh nothing. We were just... hanging out. Yeah hanging out." Duncan said nervously rubbing the back of his neck slightly blushing. "Oh okay want a brownie?" Owen asked nicely holding out two brownies. "Thanks. We should be getting back now." Gwen said taking the brownie. They nodded and headed to the cabins in an awkward silence.

Gopher Cabin - Girls

"Girl where you been?! Did Trent do anything? If he did guitar boy is goin down!" LeShawna said. Bridgette nodded in agreement. "No he didn't do anything. I just went out for a walk in the woods. You know. To clear my mind." I said and got on my bed that was under Bridgette's. "Ok girl." LeShawna said.

~O~

Gopher Cabin - Boys

"Dude you okay?" Geoff asked Duncan. "Yeah man. I was just in the forest." Duncan said. "With GWEN!" Owen said and was for some reason in the gopher cabin. "Gwen? Forest? DUDE DID YOU GUYS HA-" "NO! We were hanging out. I learned stuff about her that you guys didn't know." Duncan said. "Like what? You knowing you took away her virginity?" Geoff asked smiling.

( LOL I just had to add that in )

Duncan blushed. "No! Dude! She's just a... enemy. I learned she plays the bass guitar and can skateboard and she's an artist. She showed me a drawing of Trent it looked just like him. " Duncan said. "Enemies don't hang out!" Owen said.

~O~

The next morning...

Bass Cabin - Girls

"Where's Taylor?" Lindsay asked yawning. "It's Tyler. He's in the other cabin." Beth said rubbing her eyes. Her friend had a thing for him. She said he was 'cute and athletic'. "Oh. TYLER!" Lindsay yelled. The girls covered there ears at the loud yelling. She didn't stop until Tyler was at the door.

Bass Cabin - Boys

"I am so Beautiful!" Justin said looking at the mirror. "Yeah." Owen said dreamily. "TYLER TYLER TYLER TYLER!" They heard. It was loud. They covered their ears. "Lindsay!" Tyler yelled and ran out the door.

Gopher Cabin - Girls

"Get your gigantic ass out of my face!" Heather yelled at LeShawna. "Shut skinny rich white girl!" LeShawna yelled back. "You wanna go!" Heather yelled putting her hands up. "Bring it!" LeShawna yelled. Then they tackled each other.

Gopher Cabin - Boys

The boys woke up to the sound of screaming. They saw the Bass team walking over to the other Gopher cabin and they decided to follow.

~O~

"AH! GET THIS FAT ASS BITCH OFF OF ME!" Heather yelled.

( BTW: Like I said. Rated T for swearing and other chapters. But specifically this one. )

Gwen tried to separate them but they pushed her away and told her to stay out of this. Gwen stumbled backwards closing her eyes ready to feel the pain. It didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked up to see... Trent. "Let go of me!" Gwen yelled. Trent smiled an evil smile. "Why would I do that?" Trent asked. He let go and Gwen kicked him in the kiwis. Again. He curled up into a ball but soon recovered and when he did he got up and dragged Gwen away. No one saw. At least that's what they thought. He brought her to the forest and slammed her back against a tree. Gwen yelped. "Why do you do this to me! I love you! Why? Why can't you see it!" Trent yelled. The same glint of hope she saw last time. "I don't love you anymore Trent. Like I said. Your abusing me!" Gwen yelled. "Then I'll prove that I love you. Then you'll be MINE!" Trent said as the glint disappeared and an evil grin appeared. He started to leave a trail of kisses down Gwen's neck. Gwen tried to push away but she couldn't. Trent put his hands in her shirt he moved his hands up and down her back. Gwen now had tears in her eyes. Trent unsnapped her bra (Or whatever you call it ) and it fell to the ground. It was a strapless. Then Gwen heard footsteps. Trent didn't seem to hear. When she saw who it was she had hope that this someone would stop him. Trent had now moved his hands down to her ass. Gwen once again tried to push him away but it didn't work.

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan: LeShawna on top of Heather was hilarious! Hahahaha!

Harold: Go LeShawna!

END

~O~

Bridgette's POV

We all saw when Trent got kicked in the kiwi's again. It was pretty funny. He deserved it. But then I saw him get up and drag her away covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. I needed to help her. I told LeShawna. "SAY WHAT!" LeShawna yelled and ran into the forest me hot on her heels. Everyone stared at us. Heather just stood there not shure of what just happened. Then we saw her. She had tears in her eyes and her bra was on the grass. LeShawna tackled Trent away from Gwen. She sat on the ground crying. I put my arm around her. LeShawna was beating Trent who was fighting back. About 10 seconds later everyone else arrived taking in the scene. Even Heather looked like she felt bad. "What happened?" Chris asked. "Are you not looking at the scene! She was being raped!" I yelled angrily. "Sheesh okay!" Chris said. Chef broke up the fight. LeShawna glared at Trent and made her way over to us and sat on the other side of her. "Good thing we got it on camera!" Chris said pointing to the camera in the tree. "Chris!" I yelled and threw the nearest branch and hit him on the head. "Ow!" Chris yelled. "Anyway! Get ready for your challenge that's right after breakfast. Gwen you can just relax in the cabin for the rest of the day and you can't get voted off." Chris said. Gwen nodded. Everyone looked at Gwen with worried looks on their face thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan: Oh god.

LeShawna: The boy had it coming!

No one's POV

Everyone walked out of the forest. "Sorry about what happened Gwen." Geoff said and patted her back. They were in the mess hall having breakfast. Geoff sat by DJ. Then Duncan took a seat next to her. Gwen was still a bit shaken up by what had happened not to long ago. "Are you ok Gwen?" Duncan asked looking at her. Gwen stared straight ahead and nodded. Duncan sighed when Chris called them out. As for Trent. Chef was watching him like a hawk. Gwen walked into her cabin and took out her diary. She had an hour or two to herself depending on what the challenge was.

Dear Diary,

This morning LeShawna and Heather got into a fight. They started to beat each other. Then LeShawna jumped on top of Heather. It was pretty funny. Then comes the bad part. I WAS FUCKING RAPED BY TRENT! Good thing LeShawna and Bridgette were there to help me. It was so NOT FUN! I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK! Just face the facts. I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. ANYMORE.

- Gwen -

I brought my laptop just in case there was internet. What? I can dream cant I? I took out my laptop from my suitcase. Good news. It worked!

* * *

REVIEW!

- DemonInYourEyes O_O


	4. Chapter 4 Gigs and Confused Campers

Disclaimer: Nothing

_**Gigs and Confused Campers**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Gwen's POV

I never thought this would work. The internet I mean. At least I have all this time to my self. I'm gonna Skype with my other friends. If they're online that is. I logged on. Kristin is online. Goth. So is Daniel. Punk who I thought was in Juvie.I requested a video chat and chatted with the two.

- The Chat - ( ?: = Skype )

Kristin: OMG Hey Gwen! We heard what happened are you ok?!

Daniel: Yeah.

Me: I'm ok guys really.

Daniel: U Shure?

Me: Uh Let me think...YEA!

Kristin: K

Me: Hey Danny thought you were in Juvie.

Daniel: Well let's say I 'got out early'

Me: Meaning you escaped.

Kristin: Uh Yeah

Daniel nodded.

Daniel: Anyways got any news?

Me: Well no. I made friends. And enemies. And a guy crushing on me.

Kristin: Other than Trent?

Me: Yes.

Daniel: Who?

Me: A Cody guy.

Kristin: He's pretty cute. In a friend way! ( Quickly )

Daniel: Shure ( Rolls eyes )

Me: So how's Alex?

Kristin: He's fine. I visited one day and heard him playing the bass guitar you got him. You taught him well.

Daniel: Yeah

Me: Really?

Kristin: Mmhmm.

The door opened. Bridgette came in.

"Hey Bridge" I said.

Kristin: Your talking to a bridge?

Me: No. My friend Bridgette.

Daniel: Oh

"Is the challenge over yet?" I asked. "No. I just came to see if you were ok. There's internet?" Bridgette asked and sat beside me. "Yeah I'm just on Skype with my friends back home." I said turning the laptop towards her.

Kristin: Hey! I'm Kristine!

Daniel: Daniel. Sup babe?

Bridgette laughed.

Bridgette: Hey

Me: So what's your news?

Kristin: We got a gig!

Me: WHERE!?

Daniel: It's at the new park. Kepler Park ( Couldn't think of anything. ) The day is the grand opening. Which is tomorrow.

Me: YEA!

Bridgette: Congratulations! I didn't know you were in a band!

Me: Well yeah we are. Kristine is on keyboard or piano and sometimes the bass. Daniel is Drums and sometimes singer. I play bass guitar and I'm the Lead singer. Which I have four of. One Neon Green, Midnight Blue, Purple and black. I brought the Midnight Blue one with me it's under the bed.

Bridgette looked under the bed and pulled it out.

Bridgette: Oh wow! It's nice!

Me: Yeah I know.

Bridgette: Play something. Please.

Me: Ok

I played Smile by Avril Lavigne

They all clapped.

Bridgette: That was great!

Me: Thanks

Kristin: That's Gwen

Daniel: Mmmhmm

Me: You should be going now before the others realize your gone and vote you out.

Bridgette: Oh yeah! Bye! Nice meeting you!

And with that she ran out the door.

Daniel: 2 words. Hot. Chick.

Kristin: To bad!

Daniel: Aww. Is she single?

Me: I'm guessing yes.

Daniel: 3 words. Set us up!

Me: Hmm I don't know

Daniel: PLEASE!

Me: I'll try Danny.

Daniel: YES! Thanks Gwenny!

Me: Gotta go! Bye!

Kristin: Go get the guy you were hanging out with in the forest!

Me: WAIT! WHAT!

There was no way they could've saw that.

Daniel: We saw it. Wrestling. Talking 'bout us. Everything. The camera saw it all.

Me: ...

Kristin: Didn't know? Not surprised.

Me: Good thing we didn't do anything but talk.

Daniel: Mmhmm. Oh tell Chris 'bout the gig!

Me: K see you later!

Kristin: Bye Gwenny!

Logged off

* * *

I sighed I walked outside of the cabin and sat on the steps then I saw everyone. I ran over to Chris. He was saying something but I interrupted him. I told him about the gig and asked if he could tell the others. Everyone was talking about what we were talking about except for Bridgette. "Okay campers I have an announcement to make!" Chris yelled. "What? Are you two are going out eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Ew! No!" I said. "The announcement is that Gwen would not be here tomorrow because she has a gig at Kepler Park. The new park that's opening tomorrow. And all of you are allowed to watch it on TV." Chris said. Everyone cheered. Then they quickly stopped. "What if she doesn't really have a gig?" Heather asked. "Yes she does. I got tickets to see her show." Chris said. I raised my eyebrow. "What? Even if you guys didn't write songs you guys can play great." Chris said. "Prove it." Tyler said. I sighed got into the cabin. pulled out the amps that were under the bed that Ryan brought last night. And my bass then a mic. I sang the song I PLAYED to Bridgette.

Smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

[Bridge:]  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Everyone clapped. "Oh my god Greta that was great!" Lindsay said. "Thanks." I said. "I TAUGHT HER THAT!" Trent yelled. Everyone glared at him. "No you didn't. I learned myself. You don't play the bass guitar." I said angrily. I put the stuff back under the bed. I brought out my laptop and gave it to Bridgette. "What?" She said. Everyone stared. "You and LeShawna can use it while I'm gone there's internet here LeShawna." I said. "Why didn't I think of that?" Heather said and stomped her foot. "So Gophers! Elimination time!" Chris yelled. Everyone smiled evilly at Trent. The smile on his face wiped off. We all voted.

CONFESSIONAL

Heather: Honestly I don't want to be around Trent. No one knows who he's gonna go after next. Chris gave Gwen a restraining order.

Static

* * *

Elimination Ceremony...

"Let's skip. I'm gonna have a special... dinner... with someone... special... Anyway. Everyone Except Ezekiel and Trent. Ezekiel someone is still mad at you for being sexist. Trent. You were gonna ... rape Gwen. You don't seem like the kind of person who would do that. So Bye bye Trent." Chris said. "First of all. Gwen. I'm... I'm sorry." Trent said with a sigh. The glint had come back to his eyes bigger than before. He gave Gwen a hug. She didn't hug back then left without a word. No one knew what to make of that. To believe that he was sorry or not. They went back into the cabins a minute after.

CONFESSIONALS

Gwen: What...

Noah: ... was...

Eva: ... that?

* * *

Votes

Heather - Trent

Noah - Trent

Eva - Trent

Bridgette - Trent

LeShawna - Trent

Geoff - Trent

Duncan - Trent

Gwen - Trent

Ezekiel - Trent

* * *

Review! And Good night! Or Good morning wherever you are!

- DemonInYouEyes O_O


	5. Chapter 5 Performance and Slight Crushes

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kepler Park. I found out that it is a real park. Hehe. Oops.

A new Chapter! Yay!

Hope you like it! This story is all about Gwen! To you people who are reading this. If you like I'm making this like a... you know series kind of thing. There's like. 5 stories after this! So yeah! Oh and if you like Dott my friend wrote a Dott Story called The New Girl In The House. Check it out.

_**Performance and Slight Crushes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

The Next day...

Gwen's POV

I'm awake. Looking up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened yesterday with Trent. Maybe I should you know. Forgive him. I don't know. Maybe not. He did do those horrible things. Ugh! Why is this so hard! So then I hear the 4 am wake up call. I groan and get of the bed along with everyone else. "LeShawna?" I said putting on my make up. "Yeah girl?" LeShawna said. "Do you think Trent acted... weird?" I asked. "Well... yeah he did. Did you see that glint in his eyes? Looks like it came back. Cuz back in the forest there was no glint." LeShawna said. "You saw it too?" I asked. "Yeah girl." Leshawna said. "Yeah. Do you think I should give him another chance?" I asked. "Girl. I really don't know. I mean he did hurt you a lot. I'm against getting back together with him." LeShawna said. "For once I actually agree with her. Don't eat back together with him." Heather said. "Since when do you care who get together with?" I asked. "Never. I just need friends. Just don't tell anyone about this. If you do then... Eh I don't know just don't tell anyone." Heather said. "Okay Heather." I said with a laugh. I walked out of the cabin with everyone else. "Ok people. Today as you all know. Gwen and I won't be here. Chef is putting TV's in you cabins as we speak. You guys are gonna watch their performance. 2 people will still be eliminated. Don't ask why. It's just going to the ratings! And get two of you annoying kiddies out of my face! Any who... Gwen there's 2 people waiting for you. Kristin and Daniel. Goth and Punk. Your band mates." Chris said. "I know who they are. Where are they?" I asked. "Behind the Cabins." Chris said. I went behind the cabins. Then I saw them. They were with Daniel's car... AND MY MOTORCYCLE! Everyone followed to where I was. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. "You brought my MOTORCYCLE!" I yelled happily. "Yea we knew you would love to see it again." Kristin said. "Thanks Kris!, You too Danny!" I said. "Your welcome!" Chris said. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Kristin." I said. "Now you made me feel stupid." Chris said with a frown. "You drive a motorcycle?" Duncan asked. "Yeah so?" I said arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. "That's hot." Duncan said. I blushed. Then I said thanks. We said our bye's and I hopped on my motorcycle. We headed to Kepler Park.

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan: Hot. Bass Guitar. Skate Boarding. Driving Motorcycles. That chick is H - O - T. Don't tell her I said that.

Heather: Cool

Cody: The girl of my dreams just got better.

END

* * *

We arrived at Kepler Park in 15 minutes. We found out that Wawanakwa looks like an island in the middle of nowhere... but... It's not. It's like... really close to Kepler Park. I just followed Danny's car. So like when we got there, there were lots of colorful decorations. They were too colorful for my taste but who am I to change them?

So not many people know us but... were still popular.

We went back stage. We got all our stuff ready. I got my midnight blue bass guitar. Daniel got his drums. Kristin got her bass guitar. When we got on stage there were screams and cheers. I looked around and saw Chris. He was right there. In front of the stage.

I sang three songs.

Here's the first.

Push

Been seeing too much of you lately  
And you're starting to get on my nerves  
This is exactly what happened last time  
And it's not what we deserve

It's a waste of my time lately  
And I'm running out of words  
If it's really meant to be  
Then you can find a way to say

That maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby this is love, baby this is love, love, love, love

It's really great to be with you  
This is how I could spend my life  
But I'm capable of taking care of myself  
So if you fuck this up then go take a hike

It's a waste of my time shaking  
I'm not going out to search  
If it's really meant to be  
Then you can find a way to say

That maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby, 'cause this is love  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby this is love, baby this is love

You and me, we can both start over  
Just the two of us, we can get a little closer  
So follow me, honestly and you will see

That maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby, 'cause this is love  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby this is love, baby this is love

That maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby, 'cause this is love, this is love  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby this is love, baby this is love, love, love, love

Everyone cheered then we started our 2nd song.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

Then we sang the final song.

Rock N Roll

"Rock N Roll"

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother frickin' princess  
You still love it

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Cheers ring around the whole park.

* * *

At the Camp...

"They're good." Heather said from the Gopher girls cabin. "Your tellin me." LeShawna said.

Gopher Boys Cabin

"Hot." Duncan said. "They're awesome man!" Geoff yelled. "Who would've known." Noah said. "Dude do you have like... a thing for Gwen?" Geoff asked. "NO! I like Courtney remember." Duncan said. "Then why do you call her hot? I heard you in the confessional." Geoff said. "Ooh." Noah said. "Shut it Noah-it-all. What it's true. You guys think so also." Duncan said. "Kind of." Noah said with a shrug. "SEE!" Duncan said throwing his hands in the air. "OK MAN!" Geoff yelled. "GOOD!" Duncan yelled back.

* * *

We finished singing our songs and I left with Chris. I climbed on my motorcycle and drove off back to Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

After the show had ended the campers heard a motorcycle and walked outside. They saw Chris and Gwen. They got off the bike and Gwen put her stuff back. "Nice job pasty." Duncan said from the doorway. "Uh Thanks Duncan." Gwen said. "HEY! I DECIDED THAT I WANT TWO PEOPLE FROM THE KILLER BASS TO GO BECAUSE 1 YOU GUYS ARE MORE ANNOYING AND 2 THE GOPHERS ELIMINATED SOMEONE YESTERDAY!" Chris yelled.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony...

"Alright kiddies! Time to send two people home. So here's your marshmallow...

...

DJ

...

...

Owen

...

...

...

Harold

...

...

Tyler

...

...

Cody

...

...

Izzy

...

...

Justin

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

KATIE!

Bye bye Beth and Sadie." Chris said.

"NOOOOO! WHY SADIE! SADIE SADIE AHHH! I'll miss you SADIE!" Katie yelled and hugged her best friend.

CONFESSIONALS

Katie: WHY! SADIE! SA-A-A-A-A-A-D-D-D-D-I-I-IEEEE! AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! SADIE WHY'D YOU LEAV-

CUT OFF

END

* * *

In The Forest...

I still can't get him out of my head. The black hair. Those teal beautiful eyes... I mean... GREEN! GREEN! Yeah green. FORGET IT! YEAH I SAID TEAL! SO WHAT! I THINK... I think... I have a thing. Crush. On him... NO! Forget that too! I slammed my head into the tree not to hard. Were just friends. JUST FRIENDS!

* * *

VOTES

DJ - Sadie

Owen - Sadie

Harold - Beth

Tyler - Beth

Cody - Sadie

Izzy - Sadie

Justin - Beth

Katie - Beth

Sadie - Beth

Beth - Sadie

* * *

REVIEW ! The more reviews equals updates! REVIEWS = UPDATES! I'm CEREAL! AKA SERIOUS! No really... I am. Oh oh oh! Yeah and there may be be some Gwen and Noah in the next chappy... Maybe... hehe.

- DemonInYourEyes O_O


	6. Chapter 6 A little surprise

Next Chapter!

Hahaha!... What? I'm not Izzy crazy. Just laughing about random things. . . . . . . . Any who... So like... I didn't get any reviews! Sad Face! :(

Oh well. I'm serious this time. Oh and P.S You guys need to know something! Hahaha! It's true! If you don't believe me then :( :( :( :( :(!

Ok so here it is. A week back. I forgot my password to this. So... Yeah. I have another one. You know. I'm Angelic x Devil! Hahaha! :) Yes! It is true! C'mon ya gotta believe me! Thanks to you who do! 8D! Yay! I'm not usually the happy girl with a go skip personality but yay! I finally get to get that out! Hahaha! Ok I'm done now. Enough with the Hahahaing and let's get on with it! TO THE STORY!

_**A Little Surprise**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Gwen's POV

So like... yeah... my life totally sucks. Plus Ezekiel. He's still here. He's still Sexist. Ha. Yeah. "THIS IS YOUR 4 AM WAKE UP CALL! GET UP!" Chris yelled into a horn. I groaned and rolled off the bed. "What's up with you?" Heather asked. "I think... I think... *SIGH* I think I still have a thing for Trent." I said and got up. "What!" Eva yelled. Yeah. My friend. "I don't know. When we voted him out... He turned back into the person I fell in love with. I don't know how." I said. "No GIRL!" LeShawna said shaking her head. "She's right. Don't go crawling back to him." Eva said arms crossed. "For once I actually agree with Iron Woman here. Once you get back with him he'll turn into a crazy psychopath." Heather said. "NO CHALLENGE TODAY! I'M GETTING A SPA TREATMENT!" Chris yelled from outside. Everyone cheered. "Yeah you guys are right." I said. They nodded and went out of the room. A minute after they did I was writing in my diary about this and that. Then Noah came in. He was holding a rose. A red one that is. "Hey Noah. You gonna give one of the ladies a rose?" I asked smiling. "No I was just going to give beautiful rose to a beautiful girl." Noah said handing the rose to me. "Oh... Um thanks." I said blushing. "So... What are you gonna do today?" Noah asked. "Well... I really don't know." I said. "Wanna go for a walk?" Noah asked. "Shure" I said.

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho!" Geoff said. Duncan's knuckles were white. He stared out the window watching Noah. He gave a rose to Gwen. "Shut up man." Duncan said angrily. "Ooh! Duncan's jelly." Geoff said laughing. "Am not!" Duncan yelled. Duncan ran out the door carefully following Noah and Gwen.

* * *

"So what are your interests?" Noah asked. "Well... I like books, horror movies, punk/rock bands and other stuff." I said. He nodded. "How about you?" I asked. "Well... I like sci-fi, School, pop and books." Noah said. "Well at least we have books in common." I said. Noah smiled. "We should get back." Noah said. I nodded. We headed back and I swear I saw a green mohawk. Eh. Who cares? Still... Hm... Duncan. Oh well. When got but we got back to camp. I gave Noah a quick peck on the cheek. Noah and I blushed then I said bye and left.

* * *

?:

Hyperventilating... Hyperventilating... OHMYGOD! Calm down. Calm down. Just a little peck on the cheek. HYPERVENTILATING! AHHH! GWEN! I have a really big crush on you! Hey why is Duncan there? Hmm. *Gasp* NO! He's spying on Gwen too! "Yo twerp what are you doing there?" Duncan asked.

* * *

Why'd I do that!? OHMYGOD! Do I like Noah like that? No! Maybe? AHH! What is going on! Trent then Cody then Duncan now NOAH! Oh well. I'm keeping the rose though. It's nice. *SIGH* "What's wrong girl?" LeShawna asked me. "Hmm?" I said. "You missed breakfast. Then you seem gloomier than usual." Eva said. "Oh. Yeah. It's just... a lot of stuff is going on." I said. "Here. I stole you a chocolate chip cupcake from chef." Heather said smiling. "Thanks Heather." I said. "Is it good?" I asked. "Try it. It's actually delicious. Chef gave all of us one." LeShawna said. I took a bite. It did taste good. "Mmm." "So what's wrong?" Eva asked. "Well... first there's Trent right?" I said. They nodded. "Then there's Cody." I said. They nodded. "Then there's Duncan and Noah." I said. Their jaws dropped. "What about them?" Heather asked. "Well I think I have just a really really small thing for Duncan." I said. "So when did your feelings for him start?" LeShawna asked. "Um... When I first saw him." I said. "Oh." Bridgette said. "So what about Noah?" "Well he gave me this." I said and showed them the beautiful rose. They ooed. "That rose is beautiful!" Bridgette said. "Yeah... but I'm not into this mushy lovey - dovey stuff." Eva said and pulled out her weights. "So what did Noah say?" Heather asked curiously. "Well... First. When you guys left... Noah came in with a rose... so I said Hey Noah. You gonna give one of the ladies a rose? Then Noah's like No I was gonna give a beautiful rose to a beautiful girl. Then he handed me the rose and we went for a walk in the woods. Then when we were out of the woods I, for some reason, kissed him on the cheek." I said blushing. "Ooh." They all said. Then the challenge began.

"Ok kiddies. Today were gonna play... Truth... or... DARE!" Chris announced when we were outside. There were cheers and groans. We walked into the mess hall. The tables were in a corner on top of each other. There was a bottle on the floor in the middle of the room. We all sat in a circle. Chris spinned the bottle. It landed on DJ. "DJ truth or dare?" Chris asked. "Um. Truth." DJ said petting his bunny. "Ok so... who is your crush... here?" Chris asked. "Oh... well... um... K-K-Katie." DJ said looking down. Katie blushed. DJ spinned the bottle. It landed on me. Oh joy! "Gwen truth or dare?" DJ asked me. "Dare." I said. "Um... let's see. OH! Kiss NOAH!" DJ said. "WHAT!" Duncan, Noah, Cody and I yelled. "You have to do it or you can lose the game for your team." Chris said. Oh how I hate him. I got up and kissed Noah and sat back down. Faint spark. Hm. When I looked around Duncan was looking down. Cody was staring straight ahead. Noah looked like he was struck by lightning. It was awkward. But at the end of the game Eva has one. She did every dare she got. Yeah. She only got dares.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony...

"Ok so yeah another one of you guys are going home. Ha. Losers. So Lindsay, Katie, DJ, Harold, Owen, Izzy and Justin. Cody and Tyler. The final two. Um... So... Tyler! You... are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

GOING TO THE PLAYA!"

"TYLER! I'll win for us!" Lindsay says then gives him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 The Boys

I am so very sorry! It's just that school has held me in a jail cell! I couldn't escape but it's FRIDAY! So here it is!

_**The Boys**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Gwen's POV

So like ah! Fuck this! I noticed something... when Chris called us up Yesterday morning he said there was no challenge yet he still gave us one. I'm gonna confront him with Shawnie (Nickname), Heather, Bridgette and Eva. Well... if they agree to come that is. "4 am wake up call! Get your freaking lazy asses out here!" Chris called from outside. I groaned loud and rolled off the bed. We all got up and hit the showers. When we got there it was thankfully empty. When we got back to the cabin we put on our make up were headed out the door when... The doors burst open revealing Cody, Duncan and Noah. They were breathing heavily. "Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!" They yelled pushing each other to reach me. LeShawna, Eva, Bridgette and Heather let them in but I made my way behind Eva who was blocking the door. I ran out and into the forest. What was up with them?

* * *

Heather's POV

Me and Gwen... Friends? HA! That is like so never EVER gonna happen. My plan is going on great! Now... let's fine out what these bosos are up to. Ok Heather... Smile... :D. Ew too much teeth. :) Better.

* * *

LeShawna's POV

Now what are these idiots up to? Why they goin' tryna get Gwen's attention? Well let's find out so they can fuck off. Eva tied them to a chair. "Now what are you guys doin here tryna get Gwen's 'tention? Hmm" I said with ma eyebrows raised. "I need to tell her something!" Cody yelled squirmin in da chair trying to get outta those tight knots. As if that skinny little white boy could get out of Eva's knots. "Tell her what skinny little white boy?" I asked. "I need to ask hertagooutwithmeh!" Duncan said rapidly. I shook my head and let them go... well after Eva knocked them out. The only one awake was Noah. He was shaking furiously. We were missin breakfast now! No one... I mean no one messes with a girl like me and ma food. "I... I like her! Maybe! I said maybe! Can I go now!" Noah said. I shook my head. Eva knocked him out and released him from his knots. Now... Where'd that skinny little white girl run off to?

* * *

Gwen

OK Chris time for a little confrontation. I went into Chris's trailer and I'm like no... FREAKING... WAY!

* * *

Short I know... but you want an update! You got it! Now if you want another then freaking review! The next chapter plays a major roll in this story!


	8. Chapter 8 The 2

Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter! But it is longer!

**_The 2_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Gwen's POV

NO FREAKING WAY! This cannot be happening! NO!

I walk into Chris's trailer and I see them... them! Why them! Them as in Miss CIT And Mr-I'm-Gonna-Rape-Gwen-Then-Go-Back-To-Being-The- Old-Trent. I can't believe it! I ran out as fast as I could and into my cabin. Thankfully they were still there. Unfortunately the boys were still there. They were sitting on an empty bed. "There you are girl where you been?" LeShawna asked. "Well I was in the forest for 5 minutes. Then I went to Chris's trailer to confront him because Yesterday he said there was no challenge. But when I went in I saw them!" I said hurriedly. "Saw who?" Bridgette asked. "Courtney and Trent. They're back." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Trent?" Heather said not believing what I said. "Courtney?" Duncan said. I nodded. They gasped in surprise. Just then the door opened. It revealed the two people we were talking about just moments ago. "DUNKIE!" Courtney screeched. Duncan smiled a bit. Courtney rushed to Duncan and gave him a kiss. They started to make out. I pushed past Trent and went into the forest with my diary and sketchbook in hand. Duncan and Courtney. Courtney and Duncan... Duncney. Duncney? Where'd that come from? Ugh... 3 to go. Cody, Noah... and Trent. Cody... I feel like he's a really annoying brother. Nothing more! Noah... like I said... faint sparks. _FAINT! _Ok nothing! FAINT!

(I AM _**NOT **_A FAN OF NOAH AND GWEN! It's just a part of this story!)

I heard a crunch behind me. I broke into a run. Then I was tackled. I groaned and turned to face the person who tackled me. It was Trent. Great. The person I DIDN'T want to see right now. "What?!" I said annoyed. "I want to talk." Trent said. "About what?" I asked. "Us." Trent said. I scoffed. "What us? There is no us." I said. "Dammit Gwen! I just got really clingy and overprotective!" Trent yelled. "Ya think?" I said getting up. "Gwen! I was just afraid I was gonna lose you!" Trent said clearly getting frustrated. "So what?!" I yelled. "I want you back!" Trent yelled. "I just want you back." Trent said. "Why should I?" I asked hands on my hips. "Because... I love you." Trent said looking at the ground. I took him back. I mean he looked so sincere! He also gave me the puppy dog eyes! But this is not the end. I have a bad feeling. Something is gonna happen that will hurt me bad. But for now... let's leave it to this.

* * *

Noah, Duncan and Cody's mind

The one that got away...

Stupid Trent!

* * *

THERE IS A SEQUEL! IT'S CALLED THE CHAT ROOM OF SECRETS!


End file.
